


Paisagem Branca

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: Durante uma visita a Jamiel, Aldebaran espera ansioso pela neve.





	Paisagem Branca

Paisagem Branca

 

            - Ei, Mu, acorde! Está nevando!

            Abriu os olhos um tanto assustado. A mão do companheiro o sacudia de forma tão empolgada que se não lhe conhece a aspereza da pele, poderia até pensar que se tratava do ataque de algum inimigo. Ainda com a visão embotada pelo sono, buscou o rosto de Aldebaran com a ajuda da luz fraca da lamparina. O moreno sorria como uma criança, não sabendo se olhava para ele ou para a janela.

            - Que horas são? – perguntou, coçando os olhos.

            - Hm? – Aldebaran corou um pouco, muito embora fosse difícil para Mu perceber a vermelhidão em sua face na parca iluminação que se espraiava pelo quarto. Ficara tão animado que até mesmo esquecera que ainda era madrugada – Ah, peço desculpas... é que, sabe, é a primeira vez que vejo neve assim, ao alcance das mãos.

            O brasileiro se explicou num tom de cumplicidade que utilizava apenas quando compartilhava com o parceiro algum segredo muito íntimo. A irritação de Mu se desfez ao ouvi-lo e o Cavaleiro de Áries até mesmo deixou escapar uma risada leve. Apoiando-se com os cotovelos na cama, Mu olhou pela janela, vendo os flocos muito brancos que começavam a se acumular junto ao vidro.

            - Espero que não dure muito tempo.

            - Ora, por quê? – Touro perguntou surpreso, parecendo até mesmo indignado com o desejo de Mu. Durante toda sua vida, vira diversas imagens da neve, mas nunca pode presenciá-la com seus próprios olhos. Nunca tivera a chance de viajar em missão para algum país de clima frio na época do inverno, de modo que alimentou uma grande curiosidade sobre aquele belo fenômeno da natureza que cobria tudo de branco. Além disso, nos filmes, a neve era sempre motivo para que as pessoas se divertissem de várias maneiras.

            Mu encolheu os ombros. Não desejava ser estraga-prazeres, mas a verdade era que a neve lhe trazia poucas boas recordações. Para os povos das montanhas, o inverno era uma estação de grandes dificuldades que exigia cuidado redobrado. No alto do Himalaia, a neve se torna sinônimo de obstrução nos caminhos dos viajantes, risco de avalanches e trabalho intenso. Durante seu treinamento, criou verdadeiro desprezo pela neve, uma vez que tinha de realizar muitas tarefas em ambiente aberto, com o corpo quase inteiramente soterrado por aquele alvor. E não importava o quão cruel fosse uma nevasca, Shion insistia que ele deveria estar preparado para defender a Torre em todos os cenários, exigindo mais e mais provas de que o inverno rigoroso não seria um entrave ao então candidato à Armadura de Áries.

            - Se nevar demais, não poderemos passear nos seus últimos dias aqui – Mu respondeu, mordendo os lábios. Já passava tanto tempo sozinho naquela Torre que achava uma injustiça estender sua ‘punição’ ao companheiro. Gostava de ver o sol banhar a pele morena, de ver o vento agitando os fios muito grossos do cabelo comprido... Aldebaran era um homem que se ligava à natureza de forma tão harmônica que lhe parecia um crime forçá-lo a permanecer dentro da Torre devido a uma nevasca.

            - Mas poderemos sair na neve – o brasileiro insistiu, tentando animá-lo. Tantas vezes vira cenas de filmes em que pessoas se divertiam na neve. Por que eles haviam de ser diferentes? Apenas por serem Cavaleiros? Ali estavam a salvo de todos os olhos e julgamentos. Ninguém, nem mesmo os deuses, iriam repreender uma vontade tão simples. Talvez, até mesmo ignorassem aquele desejo egoísta com certa conivência. Formavam um casal de jovens amantes, afinal. E a juventude dura muito, muito pouco.

            Mu ergueu lentamente a mão direita e afagou os cabelos de Aldebaran. Um novo sorriso – algo irônico, mas sem maldade – apareceu em seus lábios.

            - Você é mesmo como um touro. Não vai desistir até eu aceitar te levar caminhar na neve, não é mesmo?

            Aldebaran corou violentamente, encolhendo os ombros como que acuado. O sorriso de Mu se transformou em uma risada leve.

            - Certo, eu irei contigo. Porém, você irá me levar conhecer as praias do seu país se algum dia eu puder visitá-lo.

            O rubor no rosto de Touro desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão de serenidade. Aproximou os lábios da testa do amante e a beijou de forma carinhosa, aproveitando para envolvê-lo com um dos braços, trazendo para mais perto.

            - Como dizem no Brasil: promessa é dívida!

            Concordaram em voltar a dormir. Mesmo que fosse a primeira noite de neve do ano, o instinto de Mu lhe dizia que encontrariam um belo espetáculo branco quando abrissem as cortinas pela manhã. O ariano logo adormeceu, mas Aldebaran teve uma noite inquieta, de sono leve, acordando de tempos em tempos para tentar distinguir alguma coisa na escuridão do quarto. Não ousou ir até a janela novamente, pois o companheiro dormia aninhado junto ao seu peito e, ah, por nenhuma neve no mundo trocaria tal sensação!

            Quando Mu finalmente se levantou, já era de manhã. O rosto do taurino denunciava a noite mal dormida e a ansiedade de logo por ver a neve com seus próprios olhos. Parecia uma criança. Uma criança de mais de dois metros de altura, mas ainda assim, uma criança! Sorriu. Aldebaran era tão poderoso e, ao mesmo tempo, profundamente humano. Nenhum de seus irmãos-em-armas seria capaz de nutrir excitação tão verdadeira com uma simples manhã de neve. E era exatamente isto que o levara a se encantar pelo brasileiro: humanidade. Touro se movia como um raio, logo cumprindo com seus rituais de higiene matinal e apressando Mu para que não perdesse tempo.

            - Vamos, você não vai se vestir? – dizia o maior, já saltando da cama.

            - Calma! Precisamos nos preparar para o frio lá fora!

            O anfitrião foi ao armário, buscando alguns casacos feitos com pele de yaki e calças de tecido grosso. Por sorte, Aldebaran trouxera as próprias botas, já que nenhum calçado ali havia de servir para ele.

            - Você guardou esses casacos com muito cuidado... Imagino que devam ter pertencido aos seus ancestrais.

            - Na verdade – o lemuriano fez uma breve pausa, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior como se temesse soar piegas – Eu fiz essas roupas pra você.

            Aldebaran ficou boquiaberto, entre o maravilhado e o embaraçado.

            - Você fez esse casaco e essa calça para mim? Para eu ver a neve? – mais uma vez, parecia uma criança. Seus olhos brilhavam como os de uma.

            - Pode-se dizer que sim, mas pensei no frio de uma forma geral. O inverno é sempre cruel aqui. E como você continuará vindo, eu te quero protegido – Mu explicou, algo encabulado, ainda com receio de soar tolo.

            O taurino sorriu e tratou logo de vestir as roupas, mantendo os trajes de dormir por baixo. Como não havia um espelho de corpo inteiro no quarto, examinou-se diante do pequeno espelho da cômoda. Seu sorriso estava ainda mais radiante.

            - Então, que tal estou? – perguntou rindo, sentindo-se especial dentro de seu novo traje.

            - Está lindo – Mu respondeu com um sorriso. Aldebaran foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo estalado, mantendo os braços em torno da cintura do parceiro.

            - Muito obrigado.

            Áries tomou as mãos do amante, apertando-as com força. Beijou-lhe os nós dos dedos.

            - Creio que você não vai querer tomar café-da-manhã agora.

            - Isso pode esperar. Vamos ver a neve!

            Mu assentiu e teleportou-os para fora. Ambos sentiram os pés afundarem na neve que se estendia pelo chão como um tapete branco. O rosto de Aldebaran se iluminou de uma forma que ele nunca vira antes. Touro parecia não acreditar em seus próprios olhos, que ora se voltavam para ele, ora para o alvor que cobria a paisagem.

            - Isso é tão... lindo! – o brasileiro disse com um tom vivaz, segurando na mão direita do lemuriano, trazendo-o consigo enquanto corria pela neve, aos saltos, sentindo os pés afundarem a cada passo – Veja, Mu! Tudo branquinho! Não é lindo?

            Humanidade. Um sorriso verdadeiro estampado no rosto. Calor em meio ao rigoroso inverno daquela região.

            - Sim, é lindo! – Áries respondeu, sem saber ao certo se falava da paisagem ou do namorado.

            Caminharam pela neve, observando a paisagem de cumes brancos e árvores desfolhadas. Havia algumas nuvens no céu, impedindo que o albedo lhes machucasse os olhos. Aldebaran tinha de reconhecer que o vento frio batendo no rosto não era de todo agradável, mas era um incômodo demasiado pequeno para estragar o momento. Além do mais, Mu também sorria, deixando-se levar pela mão.

            - Fez as pazes com a neve? – perguntou, zombeteiro.

            - Digamos que eu agora esteja vendo-a de outra maneira – o ariano respondeu de imediato, piscando para o outro – Tenho de reconhecer que é mais divertido do que quando eu tinha que treinar no meio das nevascas.

            - Ora, mas não seja por isso!

            Touro então se afastou a passos largos, dando saltos em meio à neve que lhe cobria até pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Pegou um punhado com as mãos, dando-lhe a forma de uma bola. Com um sorriso de garoto travesso, virou-se para Mu e arremessou a bola em sua direção. O ariano manteve os olhos fixos na esfera branca que via em sua direção, sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Embora fosse capaz de mover-se na velocidade da luz, a novidade do gesto deixou-o tão curioso que não desviou. Seu corpo se deslocou apenas quando a bola de neve lhe atingiu em cheio no peito, derrubando-o no chão – o mesmo chão que pareceu sumir debaixo dos pés de Aldebaran.

            - Mu! Mu! – chamava pelo nome do companheiro um tanto aturdido, correndo em sua direção. Deitado na neve, Áries olhava para o céu ainda sem entender exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

            - Você... me jogou uma bola de neve? – perguntou a Aldebaran, os olhos ainda arregalados pela surpresa.

            - Claro! É o que as pessoas fazem pra se divertir na neve! Mas creio que foi um arremesso muito forte... – Touro se explicou, tratando de levantá-lo prontamente – Você se machucou?

            Mu corou violentamente. “Então as pessoas se divertem na neve. Não é à toa que Alde estava tão empolgado. Mas eu já devia saber disso. A minha vida toda estive muito longe de ser uma pessoa comum”. Touro continuava a indagar se estava tudo bem. Aldebaran conhecia muito bem a própria força e muitas vezes temia usá-la de maneira desmedida. Temia que em meio à empolgação do momento, tivesse machucado o amante. O ariano sorriu e procurou acalmá-lo. “As pessoas comuns se divertem na neve. É muito bom poder me sentir como uma pessoa comum. Nem que seja apenas por um breve momento”.

            - Você está bem mesmo?

            - Sim, estou! Então isso é algum tipo de ‘guerra’? Tenho de lhe acertar com as bolas de neve, é isso? – Áries buscava injetar novo ânimo na conversa. Não queria estragar o momento. A simplicidade é muito preciosa para aqueles que não podem gozá-la sempre.

            - Ah, sim, é. Vi esse tipo de coisa apenas em filmes. Mas é basicamente isso! – Alde voltou a sorrir e tomou mais alguns passos de distância. Como num desafio, provocou o parceiro – Vamos lá, irei te dar uma vantagem para começar me atacando, o que me diz?

            - Ora, acha que eu preciso disso? – Mu respondeu com um sorriso confiante, olhando em volta. Usando dos poderes telepáticos, criou seis bolas de neve de uma só vez, fazendo-as flutuar.

            - Você está roubando! – Aldebaran reagiu rindo, embora tentasse esboçar certa indignação em sua voz. Seu coração batia mais contente ao ver Mu tomar parte na brincadeira.

            O ariano soltou uma gargalhada e arremessou as bolas de neve em direção a Aldebaran. Touro procurou contra-atacar o mais rápido que podia, mas Mu levava vantagem. Sequer estava usando seus poderes ao máximo e errou o alvo muitas vezes, de tanto que ria com a situação. Trocaram golpes por alguns minutos, até que Aldebaran rodopiou algumas vezes em torno de si e soltou um grunhido cômico. Em uma falsa cena dramática, como a de uma criança que fingia morrer ao ser atingida por um tiro imaginário, jogou-se de costas sobre a neve.

            - Ah, chega, você venceu! – Touro exclamou com a voz sôfrega, perdida entre risos – Não contava com a artilharia pesada!

            - Você só tem tamanho!

Mu riu, caminhando em direção ao amante. Estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, porém, o taurino continuou estendido no chão. Os olhos de Aldebaran fitavam ora o céu, ora o rosto do ariano.

            - E você parece um anjo visto daqui.

            Não importava quantas vezes Aldebaran lhe fizesse elogios, Mu quase sempre ficava vermelho como uma cereja. Havia sempre algo na voz do parceiro que lhe parecia tão puro e verdadeiro que seu corpo todo se arrepiava. Jogou-se sobre Aldebaran como se temesse perdê-lo em meio ao manto branco que se espalhava pelo chão e tomou-lhe a boca com vontade, saboreando o gosto da neve fria sobre seus lábios. A neve desfez-se em água e escorreu em meio às línguas que se tocavam, misturando-se com a saliva quente. Os braços musculosos do taurino envolveram Mu, aconchegando-o junto ao seu corpo.

            Deixaram de fazer conta do tempo. Permaneceram ali, trocando beijos e depois caminharam mais um pouco pela neve antes de retornar para dentro da Torre. Tomaram banho juntos, aproveitando do sistema que garantia água quente por todo o prédio mesmo no mais rigoroso inverno. Mais tarde, tomaram chá, ouviram música, e fizeram amor em frente à lareira. Naquela tarde, a neve voltou a cair, mas o casal de amantes esqueceu-se da paisagem lá fora.

Quando era mais jovem, Mu tivera a oportunidade de ler a “Divina Comédia”. No épico, ao contrário do que muitos Cavaleiros que ele viria a conhecer pensavam, o nono círculo do inferno – destinado aos pecadores maiores, aqueles que cometiam o sacrilégio da traição – não era marcado pelo calor escaldante. Tratava-se, na verdade, de um lugar frio, coberto de gelo. O frio, lembrava-se, representava o fato de aquele ser o local mais distante do amor de Deus.

Por diversas vezes, que lhe perdoassem os ancestrais!, pensara se Jamiel não era um tipo de antessala do inferno na terra. Especialmente no inverno, quando a neve cobria o solo e as plantas, espantava os animais e tornava a vida ainda mais difícil do que já era. Acreditava que, na Grécia, nunca mais teria aquela sensação. Enganou-se. Mesmo com o calor de Atenas, sentia aquele mesmo frio infernal emanando de alguns de seus companheiros. Quando a tragédia se abateu sobre o Santuário, teve certeza de que o inferno podia ser um local transitório e se instalar onde as condições fossem favoráveis para tal.

Por sorte, conhecera Aldebaran. Era um santo, como ele. Um homem capaz de operar milagres, como ele. Mas, diferente de todos, o taurino conseguia ser tão absurdamente humano que lhe despertava as mais estranhas sensações. Ele lhe arrancava sorrisos como se fosse o simples ato da respiração, lhe fazia questionar até que ponto valia a pena estar distante das pessoas comuns, lhe fazia sentir um tipo de felicidade tão intenso e, ao mesmo tempo, tão simples, que lhe parecia até criminoso. Com Aldebaran ao seu lado, sentia que era capaz de enfrentar o inferno onde quer que se manifestasse.

Quando a sombra da incerteza desceu sobre o Santuário, Mu foi instado a fugir. No fundo da alma, sentia o cosmos de seu mestre queimar, alertando-o para que se afastasse de Atenas. Fez o que lhe era mandado, como um bom soldado. E mesmo quando partiu, já imaginava quanto tempo deveria ficar afastado dali, de sua Casa Zodiacal, de suas obrigações e de seu amado. De inferno, Jamiel se tornou um purgatório, onde ele esperava pelo ‘momento certo’ sem saber se tal momento, de fato, algum dia chegaria.

Mas os deuses foram bondosos consigo: enviaram-lhe Aldebaran para ajudá-lo a suportar o peso da espera, mesmo que fosse por alguns poucos dias espaçados por semanas de silêncio. Era como uma espécie de bálsamo que, em doses homeopáticas, lhe aliviava a dor e lhe lembrava que existia todo um mundo além do purgatório. Era pouco diante do que seu coração desejava, mas o suficiente para mantê-lo são.

E como os dias contados passam rápido, chegou a hora da partida de Aldebaran. Como havia nevado muito, Mu teleportou-o ao sopé da montanha. Touro se despediu com beijos e abraços, dizendo que voltaria dentro de quatro ou cinco semanas, dependendo de uma missão que estava programada. Prometeu ainda lhe enviar uma carta assim que tivesse mais informações. Mu aceitou os beijos, as carícias e as palavras. Apenas exigiu que continuasse agindo com cuidado e não se envolvesse em problemas.

A carta chegou ao vilarejo algumas semanas depois, como o previsto. Vinha de Oslo, Noruega, um país em que o inverno podia ser tão terrível quanto em Jamiel. Porém, Mu pensou que Aldebaran provavelmente estivesse aproveitando o inverno...

“Querido Mu,

Peço perdão por não ter escrito antes. Nas últimas semanas, tenho andado tão esgotado que não tenho tempo sequer para escrever. Por dois dias, me peguei dormindo sentado assim que cheguei ao hotel. Queria ter-lhe escrito antes, contudo, estava em missão na Polônia e era impensável lhe enviar algo de um país da cortina-de-ferro. Para completar, Camus é meu parceiro de viagem. Já deve imaginar como as coisas estão divertidas... É como se eu tivesse um robô me seguindo o dia inteiro.

Não pude ver nada na Polônia. As coisas estão bastante tensas e atuamos nos bastidores, fazendo a segurança de alguns figurões da ONU. Aqui em Oslo, onde eu tenho um pouco mais de liberdade, pouco consegui aproveitar: a neve vem castigando a cidade há dois dias e estamos praticamente ilhados aqui no hotel. A vida se resume basicamente a acordar, participar das reuniões que se estendem da manhã até altas horas da noite, e voltar a dormir.

Esses dias atrás, quando a situação ainda não estava tão complicada, convenci Camus a dar uma volta comigo no quarteirão. Acabei escorregando no gelo e o filho-da-puta daquele francês sequer me ajudou a levantar! O maldito nunca ri, pois, pasme! Estava rindo como se eu fosse um personagem de comédia ou algo do tipo! E isso sem falar em todo o lixo que a neve esconde. Por Zeus, os rejeitos e a neve se misturam e você vai tropeçando sem nem saber onde pisa. E o frio é tanto que sequer me dá vontade de sair! Aqui em Oslo, eu realmente entendi o que você sentia com relação à neve.

Na verdade, eu nem sei se vou voltar a gostar de neve tanto quanto aquele dia em Jamiel. Só de pensar que agora o caminho até a Torre vai se tornar mais complicado, roubando-me algumas horas que poderíamos estar juntos, sinto até uma certa raiva dessa porcaria branca que toma conta de tudo. Aliás, ela nem me parece tão branca aqui... É algo amarelada, não sei dizer exatamente.

Mas eu não quero gastar o tempo e o papel reclamando. É difícil escrever já que eu e Camus dividimos o mesmo quarto e o francês parece me espionar como se fosse um agente secreto. Assim que retornar a Atenas, devo ter mais informações sobre quando poderei tornar a vê-lo. E espero que seja logo. Estou precisando de sua boa companhia depois de tantos dias insuportáveis. Quero poder olhar contigo a neve cair pela janela, enquanto nos aquecemos em meio aos cobertores.

Para você, com todo o meu amor,

                                                                                  Aldebaran”.

 

            Mu não pôde deixar de rir ao final daquela carta. Era engraçado imaginar que Aldebaran, tão fascinado pela neve, já começava a vê-la como um empecilho despido de beleza. Era a mesma maneira com que Mu via a neve no passado e como voltou a ver assim que o taurino partiu de Jamiel após sua última visita. Sem Aldebaran ali, a neve nada mais era que um mórbido tapete branco que causava problemas e tornava Jamiel um local ainda mais solitário.

            Talvez, o problema nem mesmo fosse a neve em si. Talvez, assim como o inferno, o paraíso também era um local transitório que podia se deslocar e se instalar onde as circunstâncias fossem favoráveis. Talvez, Aldebaran lhe trouxesse o paraíso toda vez que vinha, assim como ele entregava o paraíso a Aldebaran sempre que o recebia. Deixou a carta de lado e foi até a janela. Lá fora, a neve também lhe pareceu ser algo amarelada, sem brilho ou fascínio. Mas um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios quando ele pensou em como seria bom poder estar abraçado a Aldebaran, enquanto ambos assistiriam da janela a paisagem toda se tornar um imenso campo branco.

 

FIM

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, queridos! Há quanto tempo. A vida real tem andado corrida, mas agora sobrou um tempinho e me veio uma ideia bacana pra uma fic. Esse texto é dedicado à querida Hllct, que teve o carinho de ler antes e betar o material. É um trabalho simples, mas espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, deixem um comentário. O autor agradece!


End file.
